


100 Dollars

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Awkwardness, Bi Trevor, Bisexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: AMAZING PROMPT: Imagine Person A of your OTP being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100.00. They respond, “I would pay $100.00 to kiss Person B.” Bonus points if Person B overhears this.TrevorXMichaelThanks otpprompts (tumblr site)





	

The Los Santos sun shone brightly on the crappy Burger Shot, where Trevor and Franklin were making small talk under an umbrella. Michael was, as usual, caught up in a fight with Amanda, and was running late. Franklin was grateful to keep Michael and Trevor apart for a while, they were either fighting, or were awkward and red. To Franklin, they'd be much less unbearable if they'd just start dating, but it was obvious that Michael wouldn't swallow his pride, and Trevor... Well, he's not good with emotions.

"So Trev, suppose I said I'd give you $100 to kiss Michael, would you do it?" Franklin asked. Trevor's expression was a form of surprise, his green eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Damn Franklin, I'd _pay_ $100 dollars to kiss Michael!" Trevor responded thunderously. Surrounding tables giggled, others stared. 

Behind Trevor, near the counter, Michael stood, crimson faced and clearly embarrassed. Franklin did his best to stifle a laugh, but he was failing.

"Hell are you laughing at?" Trevor asked irritably. He followed the direction where Franklin's eyes were looking. Trevor's sun drenched olive skin tone was scarlet. 

"Hey Mike. How long have you been here?" Trevor gave a pathetic half smile. 

"Long enough T, long enough." 


End file.
